Human Relationships
by WonderBoysLover
Summary: Ethan is still getting use to living a normal life and having a boyfriend but being a werewolf who's constantly looking over his shoulder doesn't help. When his life as a werewolf starts to come between him and Danny it puts their whole relationship in jeopardy. Can he save it before it's too late or will he be forced to tell Danny the truth and risk losing him for good. NO BATA
1. Chapter 1

It's been three weeks since Deucalion disappeared. Three weeks since he betrayed his pack because he fell in love with a human. Ethan's relationship with Danny was better then anything he could ask for but being who he was kept him scared that something could go wrong.

Friday night Danny and Ethan were currently at a local gay bar in the middle of the dance floor. Danny's arms were wrapped around Ethan and vice versa. The music was slow but loud as they danced together,passing little kisses every once in a while. They were at the club for nearly four hours and wasn't even close to going home. That was until Ethan got a phone call from his brother who was in trouble. He walked Danny to one of the tables and told him he would be right back.

That was thirty minutes ago and Danny has been calling him ever since. He sat there for a few more minutes before getting up and leaving the bar. It was late, dark and he just wanted to go home so he decided to walk home. Halfway from the bar he regretted it because three guys ended up jumping him.

Fifteen minutes later Stiles pulled up in front of a bus stop where he saw Danny sitting, hood over his head. Getting out of his car he went over to him. "Danny?"

"Thanks for coming to get me." He says not looking up.

"I shouldn't have too and where the hell is Ethan?" Stiles shouted.

"I don't know he left about an hour ago and I haven't heard from him since." Danny says. "I've been calling him non stop since he left."

Stiles saw blood on Danny's shirt and stepped closer to him. "What happened to you?"

Danny shrugged. "Some guys."

Stiles sighed. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

Danny got up and climbed into the passengers side. "I hate it when he does that."

"He's done this before?" Stiles asked pulling away from the bus stop.

"Yeah and he never tells me why." Danny says. "He just disappears on me, do you think he's hiding something from me?" He says looking over at Stiles.

Stiles knew that Ethan's disappearance probably had something to do with Aidan and how he was always getting himself into trouble. "Maybe something important just came up."

Danny just shook his head. "Well I'm really getting tired of it." He said to himself.

Stiles couldn't help but feel bad because he was the only one in the dark about what was really going on in Beacon Hills. He knew that Danny would be put in danger if he found out and he didn't want him to get hurt. Pulling up into Danny's driveway he turned off his car. "Are you going to be okay?"

Danny smiled and nodded. "I'll be alright but thanks for the ride Stiles, I owe you one."

"Bye." Stiles watched him until he disappeared inside the house and went home himself.

**...**

When Danny got inside it was around eleven so he knew that his folks were asleep. After changing his clothes and washing the blood off his face he went back to the kitchen to put a bag of ice on his eye. Sitting at the table he heard the floor board creek and looked up to see his dad. "Sorry if I woke you."

Daryl walked over to Danny and removed the ice pack from his eye. "What happened?"

Danny sighed. "Just some assholes who thought it would be fun to go gay bashing."

Daryl sat across from him. "I thought you were with your boyfriend."

"I was but something came up and he had to leave." Danny placed it back on his eye. "I walked home."

"Why didn't you call me when you knew that I would have came to get you." Daryl says.

"I'm sorry." Replied Danny. "I was just upset and wanted to be alone. I should have known not to talk by myself, especially around the club."

"Why don't you eat and get some sleep, it's late." Daryl says.

"Dad, if mom asks will you tell her that I got in a fight." Asked Danny. "I don't want her to know about this, please."

"Yeah, whatever you want." Daryl says. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night." Replies Danny but he wasn't in the mood to eat anything so he just went up to his room and fell asleep as soon as he hit the mattress.

**...**

The next morning Ethan found himself searching for Danny at school. He had been calling Danny since the day before and he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He found Stiles going through his locker and went over to him. "Hey Stiles, have you seen Danny anywhere?"

Closing his locker Stiles sighed. "Yeah he said that he wasn't feeling good so he's staying home."

"That's not it, isn't?" Ethan asked. "Did something else happen last night?"

Stiles looked around before glaring back at Ethan. "Why did you leave Danny at the club last night?"

"Aidan was in trouble and I had to help him." Says Ethan.

"You could have dropped Danny off home." Stiles replied. "Because of you he had to walk home and now he-"

"He what?" Ethan says cutting her off. "I swear to god if you don't tell me what's going on I'm going to break your neck."

The bell started ringing and Stiles sighed. "I have to get to class but if you want to know whats going on the go see him yourself." He walked off.

Ethan watched him a few seconds before leaving the school. Ten minutes later he pulled up in front of Danny's house and started pounding on the door. The pounding went on a few more seconds until he heard footsteps so he stopped and stepped back. The door opened and he was met with Danny who was wearing sweats and a hood over his face.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

Ethan didn't respond, reaching over he slowly removed Danny's hood and saw his bruised face. "Danny, what happened?"

Danny sighed and moved away from the door. "It's not a big deal."

"What the hell do you mean it's not a big deal?" Ethan yelled, following him in and closing the door behind him. "When did this happen?"

"Last night, after you left I started to walk home." Danny sat on the arm of the couch. "Where the hell did you go Ethan?"

"I came back to get you Danny but you weren't there." Ethan says walking over to him.

"Are you sleeping with someone else?" Danny asked.

"Am I...what?" He replied. "How could you even ask me something like that?"

"Because lately you've been acting like you don't want to be with me." Danny says. "When were alone together it's like you're not even there. I know you're keeping something from me and I want to know what because I'm tired of all the secrets and disappearing acts that you pull."

"Danny I love you and I would never hurt you." Ethan assures him. "I haven't been with anyone, male or female. I'm just going through something right now."

"Something you feel that you can't tell me about." Danny says. "Why is that Ethan, do you not trust me?"

"No I completely trust you Danny, it's not that." Ethan sits on the couch and pulled Danny down next to him. He couldn't stop looking at the bruise under Danny's eye. "I'm so sorry left you yesterday. Something happened with Aidan and I had to go deal with him but Stiles was right I shouldn't have left you there."

"Stiles?" Danny says.

Ethan modded. "He told me that something happened with you yesterday and I wanted to make sure that you were okay. Do you remember what these guys look like. I mean do they go to this school?"

"I didn't see, it was dark." Danny wasn't looking at Ethan when he said that because somehow Ethan could always tell when he was lying. Truth was that he knew who they were but he didn't want to say anything. "Let's just forget it ever happened alright because I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Ethan sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry about last night and any other time I disappeared on you."

"Forget it Ethan." Danny says. "If you won't tell me what's going on then let me know beforehand if you're coming back." He stood up. "Anyway you should get back to school."

"But Danny-" Ethan started to say.

"I just want to be alone." Replied Danny. "I'll just? call you later okay?"

Ethan nodded. "Okay." He stood up and quietly left the house. Getting on his bike he sat there a few minutes before starting his bike and driving off, he was going to kill his brother.

**Arthur's word: Huge DETHAN fan and I hope they get more screen time together in the future. Really hope you enjoy my story and I'll repost in a few days. Feel free to leave your thoughts and questions in a quick review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**That same day**

Aidan was removing the bandages from his stomach when he heard the front door to their apartment room slam shut. A few seconds later Ethan burst into his room. "You really piss me off sometimes you know that."

"What are you talking about?" Aidan replied.

"I was with Ethan when you called and I left him because you can stay out of danger." Ethan sits on his brothers bed. "He walked home and ended up getting jumped."  
Aidan looked over at his brother who was looking down. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine but it would have never happened if you weren't out looking for trouble. Next time I'm not coming to your rescue Aidan because you need to stop solving every problem you have with force. Man you would never survive on your own." Ethan says getting up.

"Oh and you would?" Replied Aidan.

"Yes because I think before I act." Ethan says leaving the room.

Aidan snorted and went back to tending his wounds. "Whatever."

Going back to the living room and sat on the couch. After calling Danny a few more times and got no answer he got frustrated and threw his phone against the wall.

Aidan heard and made his way to the living room. "Dude, what the hell is your problem?"

Ethan smiled. "Danny's not talking to me now."

"Awe come on he'll come around." Aidan says. "Do he know who the guys were?"

"He said no but I knew that he was lying." Ethan says. "He wanted to know why I keep l disappearing on him and I didn't know what to tell him."

Aidan shrugged. "Well you can tell him why you keep disappearing and deal with the aftermath of that."

"Are you crazy?" Ethan replies. "I tell him that and he'll think I'm crazy and want nothing to do with me."

Aidan sat in the chair and sighed. "Well you're going to have to tell him sooner or later. Lydia's okay with me being a werewolf and Stiles is with Scott, the so called true alpha."

"That's different Aidan." Ethan says. "They've known about this since the beginning but Danny has no clue whats going on. If I tell him the truth about all this it will make everything even worse."

"Okay the longer you keep this from him the harder it will be to tell him the truth." Says Aidan.

"It's none of your business what I do Aidan so stay out of it!" Ethan yelled getting up, grabbed his keys and left the house.

Aidan knew first hand how his brother got when he was upset so he just let him go.

**Later that night**

Stiles pushed up the window and peaked inside. Scott was sitting at the computer with headphones in his ear. He silently climbed into the room and crept walked over to Scott.

"Did you forget that I have heighten senses." Scott says not turning around.

Stiles smiled and moved back to Scott's bed. "I didn't think you could hear me with those in your ear. I heard you park your jeep around corner Stiles and besides your not all that good at being silent." Scott removed his headphones and turned to Stiles. "Why didn't you use the door?"

"Because your grounded remember and your mom said no company." Stiles kicked off his shoes and laid back on the bed.

Scott shook his head then looked towards his door. "My mom is coming." He turned to his bed just as Stiles jumped up and hid in his closet.

Melissa opened Scott's door and found him at his computer. "Hey Scott I have to get to the hospital and I ordered a pizza for you and Stiles."

Hearing Stiles name Scott turned to his mom. "Stiles isn't here."

Melissa smiled. "Next time he wants to sneak into your room tell him to try not to be so loud. Plus his shoes are right by your bed, bye Stiles." She said heading out of the room.

"Bye misses McCall!" Stiles yelled coming out of the closet and sitting back on the bed. "Hey did you get my message about Ethan?"

"Yeah but I don't think I can do that." Scott said. "I feel bad for Danny but I doubt Ethan will listen to me about telling Danny the truth."

"Ethan trust your judgment more then he trusts me Scott." Stiles says. "And if you love me like you say you do then you would do this for me."

Scott groaned. "Fine I'll talk to Ethan." He then heard the sound of a motorcycle pulling into his driveway and walked over to his window. "Or he'll come talk to me."

**...**

Ethan was just driving around and somehow found himself sitting in Scott's driveway. The front door opened and he looked up just as Scott made his way out and over to him. "You think I should tell him too don't you?"

"I didn't say anything but I think you should tell him." Scott says.

"Why because Stiles asked you too?" Ethan snapped.

"Yes and no." Replied Scott. "Danny is my friend too and I don't want him to get hurt. Don't you see what this is doing to him and I know your afraid that he'll never speak to you again but he has to know."

"What does that suppose to mean?" Ethan asked.

"It means that I think you should tell Danny or I will." Scott started to walk back inside.

Ethan quickly got off his bike and grabbed Scott's shoulder. "This is none of your business Scott. I'll tell him and I'll do it on my own time in my own way. Danny is old enough to take care of himself."

"What happened with Aidan that made you abandoned Danny for him?" Scott asked.

"Some hunters followed him and he tried to take them all on himself." Ethan says. "They had him pinned down in a shack somewhere and he called me. I wasn't thinking when I left Danny and I've regretted it ever since."

"Hunters?" Scott says. "Did you-"

"No I didn't kill them." Ethan replies. "I just knocked them down long enough for us to get away."

"No wonder why he wasn't in school today." Said Scott.

"Danny lied about not knowing the guys who did this to him." Ethan says. "Do you think you can talk to him since you've known him longer."

"He's a lot closer to Stiles actually." Scott says. "Ever since Jackson left here the two of them became fast friends."

Ethan sighed. "Look I know that you mean we'll but just give me some time to figure this out. Please don't say anything to him about this."

Scott looked back towards the house then back at Ethan. "I won't say anything Ethan."

"Thank you."Replied Ethan. "Hey, you know if he's okay because he won't talk to me."

"Stiles talked to him a little while ago, he's okay." Scott says. "He's coming to school tomorrow so maybe he'll talk to you then."

"I hope he does because not talking to him for even one night is torture." Ethan moves to sit back on his bike. "I take it Stilinski is in there with you?"

"Yeah." Replies Scott.

"I better go." Ethan started his bike. "See you later McCall."

He watched Ethan until his disappeared in the darkness then went back inside where he was immediately met by Stiles.

"Did you tell him?" Stiles says. "Is he going to talk to Danny."

"He said that he would tell him when he feels that it's right." Scott says. "Now I know you want Danny to know but can you hold off until he's ready to tell him."

"Alright but if Danny asks me what's going on then I'm telling him." Stiles said walking off.

"Then he'll be upset with all of us because we've been lying to him." Scott says stopping him. "Let Ethan tell him first and then we'll tell him about everything else."

"Even Jackson?" Stiles asked.

Scott nodded. "Especially Jackson, come on pizza should be here soon." He headed back upstairs and Stiles followed him.

**Tuesday**

Ethan once again came to school alone because Aidan was fully healed from the weekend and he was actually glad to be alone. He headed inside and headed right for Danny locker.

Danny was slowly going through his locker when he felt eyes on him. Turning to his right he saw Ethan standing a few feet away, hands in his pockets. "Hey?"

"Hi" Replied Ethan. "I'm sorry I left you."

"Forget about it, I did." Danny closed his locker and walked over to him. "Look I'm sorry for ignoring you all weekend and I'm sure you had a good reason for leaving that night so it's okay, I forgive you."

"Really?" Ethan says smiling.

Danny smiled. "Yeah." That smile slowly faded however when he spotted familiar faces down the hall, he looked down.

Ethan saw and looked down the hall just as three guys walked passed them. Under their breath he heard them repeatedly saying the word fag. "They go here?"

Danny sighed and looked up at Ethan. "Don't do anything Ethan, just let it go."

But Ethan couldn't let it go, he wad pissed and he wanted to take it out on the guys that hurt Danny.

Danny waves his hand in front of Ethan's face and got no reaction so he touches his arm. "Ethan?"

Ethan looked at Danny. "Sorry, um did you say something?"

"Stiles called me this morning and told me that you wanted to talk to me about something." Danny says. "Is everything okay because he sounded serious?"

Ethan was about to respond but he was interrupted by the bell. "Can we talk later, I'll tell you everything."

Danny nodded. "Okay, I'll see you around." He walked off.

"Danny?" Ethan said facing him. "I love you."

Danny smiled. "I know, I love you too."

Ethan waited until Danny was a good distance away before he walked off and he didn't go to class. He knew that those guys always skipped first period and he knew exactly where they hung out.

**Arthur's note: Hope you've enjoyed my new chapter and I'll have the next one up in a few days. :) Reviews :)**


End file.
